familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wood County, Ohio
| founded date = April 1 | seat wl = Bowling Green | largest city = Bowling Green | area_total_sq_mi = 620 | area_land_sq_mi = 617 | area_water_sq_mi = 3.3 | area percentage = 0.5% | census yr = 2010 | pop = 125488 | density_sq_mi = 203 | time zone = Eastern | web = www.co.wood.oh.us | named for = Captain Eleazer D. Wood | district = 5th }} Wood County is a county located in the U.S. state of Ohio. As of the 2010 census, the population was 125,488. Its county seat is Bowling Green. The county was named for Captain Eleazer D. Wood, the engineer for General William Henry Harrison's army, who built Fort Meigs in the War of 1812. Wood County is part of the Toledo, OH Metropolitan Statistical Area. Its diagonnal northwest border is formed by the Maumee River, which has its mouth at Maumee Bay on Lake Erie. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.5%) is water. Adjacent counties *Lucas County (north) *Ottawa County (northeast) *Sandusky County (east) *Seneca County (southeast) *Hancock County (south) *Putnam County (southwest) *Henry County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 121,065 people, 45,172 households, and 29,678 families residing in the county. The population density was 196 people per square mile (76/km²). There were 47,468 housing units at an average density of 77 per square mile (30/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.83% White, 1.27% Black or African American, 0.23% Native American, 1.03% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.45% from other races, and 1.18% from two or more races. 3.33% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 36.3% were of German, 9.9% American, 8.2% English, 8.0% Irish and 5.8% Polish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 45,172 households out of which 32.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.90% were married couples living together, 8.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.30% were non-families. 25.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.70% under the age of 18, 17.20% from 18 to 24, 26.80% from 25 to 44, 21.30% from 45 to 64, and 11.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 93.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $44,442, and the median income for a family was $56,468. Males had a median income of $40,419 versus $26,640 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,284. About 4.70% of families and 9.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.40% of those under age 18 and 5.80% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 125,488 people, 49,043 households, and 30,923 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 53,376 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 92.8% white, 2.4% black or African American, 1.5% Asian, 0.2% American Indian, 1.3% from other races, and 1.7% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 4.5% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 40.8% were German, 14.4% were Irish, 10.4% were English, 6.7% were Polish, and 5.2% were American. Of the 49,043 households, 29.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.1% were married couples living together, 9.0% had a female householder with no husband present, 36.9% were non-families, and 27.5% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.98. The median age was 35.3 years. The median income for a household in the county was $53,298 and the median income for a family was $69,768. Males had a median income of $51,038 versus $35,472 for females. The per capita income for the county was $26,671. About 6.4% of families and 12.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.5% of those under age 18 and 6.3% of those age 65 or over. Politics Government County officials Source Library The Wood County District Public Library serves the county from its administrative offices in Bowling Green and a branch in Walbridge. In 2006, the library loaned 547,422 items and provided 1,121 programs to its patrons. Total holdings in 2006 were nearly 155,000 volumes with over 250 periodical subscriptions. Communities Cities *Bowling Green (county seat) *Fostoria *Northwood *Perrysburg *Rossford Villages *Bairdstown *Bloomdale *Bradner *Custar *Cygnet *Grand Rapids *Haskins *Hoytville *Jerry City *Luckey *Millbury *Milton Center *North Baltimore *Pemberville *Portage *Risingsun *Tontogany *Walbridge *Wayne *West Millgrove *Weston Townships *Bloom *Center *Freedom *Grand Rapids *Henry *Jackson *Lake *Liberty *Middleton *Milton *Montgomery *Perry *Perrysburg *Plain *Portage *Troy *Washington *Webster *Weston Census-designated places *Rudolph *Stony Ridge Unincorporated communities *Bates * Bays *Blake * Bloom Center *Christy * Cloverdale * Denver *Digby * Dowling * Ducat * Dunbridge * Eagleville *Five Points * Galatea * Hammansburg * Hatton * Hull Prairie *Latcha * Lemoyne * Lime City * Mermill * Moline * Mungen * New Rochester * Otsego *Perry Center *Roachton * Scotch Ridge * Six Points *Stanley * Sugar Ridge * Trombley * Wingston * Woodside See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Wood County, Ohio Footnotes Further reading * Robert L. Blake and Cathy J. Meadows, A History of Lake Township, Wood County, Ohio. Ada, OH: Ada Herald, 1998. * Michael E. Brooks, The Ku Klux Klan in Wood County, Ohio. Charleston, SC: Arcadia Publishing/The History Press, 2014. * Richard M. Helwig, Wood County. Galena, OH: Center for Ghost Town Research in Ohio, 1990. * Henry Howe, History of Wood County, Ohio, 1820-1889. Knightstown, IN: Bookmark, 1977. * Paul Willis Jones, Human Interest History of Wood County, Ohio. Bowling Green, OH: Wood County Chapter of the Ohio Genealogical Society, 2007. * M.A. Leeson, Commemorative historical and biographical record of Wood County, Ohio : its past and present : early settlement and development ... biographies and portraits of early settlers and representative citizens, etc. Chicago, IL: J.H. Beers & Co., 1897. * Daniel A Masters, Index to the Civil War Letters of Wood County, Ohio: From the Pages of the Wood County Independent and the Perrysburg Journal. n.c.: Daniel A. Masters, 2003. * John P. Nass, A Description and Quantitative Analysis of Artifacts Recovered from Fort Meigs (1813-1815), Wood County, Ohio. MA thesis. Western Michigan University, 1980. * Wood County Historical Society, Black Swamp Chanticleer: Newsletter of the Wood County Historical Society. Bowling Green, OH: Wood County Historical Society, 1973- * Wood County Historical Society, Pioneers of Wood County, Ohio: A Listing of Family Surnames Taken from a Commemorative, Historical and Biographical Record of Wood County, Ohio. Evansville, IN: Unigraphic, 1973. * A Brief History of Wood County and Bowling Green. Bowling Green, OH: n.p., 1908. OCLC 6545954. * History and Government of Wood County, Ohio: Sesquicentennial 1803-1953. Bowling Green, OH: Wood County Board of Education, 1953. External links *Wood County Government's website Category:Wood County, Ohio Category:1820 establishments in Ohio Category:Settlements established in 1820